


【周迦】The Goodbye Kiss

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-nsfw, Sad and Happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 《脱敏疗法》之后，2.0展开之前2018年的圣诞之夜他们都知道离别的一天终归会到来，但他们还是希望自己能拥有更多的时间
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	【周迦】The Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 因为被提醒了这篇没有放上来，所以补一下  
> 有一点点NSFW暗示  
> 同样是很早的作品，大约一年之前写的，有稚嫩和不成熟之处，请多担待

梅芙的身影消失在筐体里时，脸上还带着泪痕。

站在筐体之外的阿周那和达芬奇对视一眼，彼此都看见了对方脸上无奈的表情。达芬奇说：“好了，这样，她就是最后一个了。”

阿周那默默地穿回自己的白色外衣，刚刚，为了安慰哭得梨花带雨的凯尔特女王，他把这件衣服借给了人家。现在他好像还能在上面摸到梅芙的眼泪：“……是吗。”

达芬奇叹了口气：“不要露出这么阴沉的表情嘛。我也没想到，那位库丘林Alter直到最后也不愿意来见她。”

“这是那么难以预料的事情吗？”阿周那冷淡地反问，“或许只是不想成为道别这种感伤风景里的一幕罢了。”

“分别啊……那也是没有办法的事。迦勒底有自己的立场，无论如何，在联合国和魔术协会的检视队伍抵达之前，都必须让你们先回到座上去不可。”达芬奇少有地以极为不淑女的姿势摸了摸后脑勺，“这样说起来有些冷酷，但人理的修复完成之后，从者就是不需要的东西了。留下反而会对御主的处境造成困扰。”

“嗯，这种程度的大局我还是可以理解的。只是，离别始终是离别，不是有位诗人曾说过，每一次离别都像是有一部分自己死去了一样吗？”阿周那凝视着空荡荡的筐体，若有所思，“假如到了最后还要让故人带着遗憾离去，未免太过残酷了。”

“怎么会呢——那位库丘林Alter原本就是残酷之人呀！”达芬奇噗嗤一声笑了出来，“不过他们的离别，也许和你想的意味有所不同。对他这样灵基原本就是由梅芙捏造而成的从者而言，回到英灵座上，很可能就意味着再也不会被召唤出来了吧。”

阿周那轻轻抬起眉毛。这倒是第一次听说：“原来是这样吗？”

“哎呀，不过，谁又不是这样呢？从者不过是影子，回到座上之后，这里发生的一切什么都不会留下，所有的经验、回忆、成长……一切归零，下一次受到召唤时，我们又会是被镌刻在座上时，死去那一瞬间前的我们。”

望着她一成不变的微笑，阿周那皱眉：“你说得可真是轻松啊，难道这件事一点都不会困扰你吗？”

达芬奇睁大了双眼：“有当然是会有的，不过成为英灵就是这么一回事，生命已逝的人和活人毕竟不同，我们是没有未来的。这不是早在和盖亚定下契约的时候就已经知道了的事情吗？”

她所言不假——当时，在死去之时，他们有权拒绝为盖亚效力。这位达芬奇似乎就有一位旧友拒绝了这种形式的“永生”，选择了永远长眠：“虽然……话是这么说没错。”

看着他一脸的愁苦与低落，达芬奇眨眨那双顾盼生辉的大眼睛，露出“Eureka!”的恍然大悟神情来：“嗯？……哦，呵呵，原来如此。”

不喜欢被人看穿的阿周那选择转过身去背对她。本来有一个迦尔纳就已经非常令人不爽了，然而自从来到这迦勒底之后，洞若观火的聪明人越来越多，社交变得越来越麻烦了。

达芬奇吃吃笑着，偏过脑袋去看阿周那避开她的脸：“看来大英雄在这迦勒底有了不舍得失去的东西呀？不必羞赧，这是好事——再好不过，能够找到一样让自己从心底去珍爱的事物，无论生前死后都是极幸运的。”她恢复到原来的姿势，对阿周那的背影说，“很可惜美好的时光总是短暂，这一点对我们和人类都是一样的，趁着还有时间，要去多多陪他哦。”

她所使用的词是男性代词。阿周那转过身来，不悦地盯着她，而达芬奇回给他的是一个灿烂的笑容：“没关系的。你们回到座上的预定被安排在了三天之后，还有很多时间……你不是也说了吗。至少在分别的时候，要能够露出笑容吧。”

达芬奇的建议是出于好意，很可惜，阿周那并不是个坦诚的人，而是“行正确之事”的人。诚如她所说，从者的命运便是一次一次被召唤出来，又一次又一次归还到座上，这样的过程天知道已经进行了多少次。英灵座上没有时间概念，也许正在他们对话思考的这个瞬间，他又正被无数次召唤出来，又无数次归位。他不可能知道自己的每一个分身都经历过什么，也没有兴趣，因此这一次也没什么不同。阿周那个人的爱憎渺小而毫无意义，为此去进行任何的改变都是毫无必要的。

即使那代表着要与好不容易揽入怀中的恋人分别，也是一样的。

他和迦尔纳如今的关系在这迦勒底中本应是只有少数几人才知道的秘密，按理说来，阿周那应该好好追究一番达芬奇究竟是如何知道的。只是现在，他已经没有了那个兴致。

——无论如何，离别始终是离别。

十分可惜，根据墨菲定律可知，迦勒底就没有所谓“可以太太平平处对象”的日子。

2018年12月24日，迦勒底室内温度毫无预兆、史无前例地突破了42度高温，人类与从者纷纷倒下。这是往后被称为“冥界的圣诞快乐”的事件的开端，也就是Caster的吉尔伽美什口中所言的“苏美尔热”，很明显，该事件在当下还带不来任何快乐。

这种时候，难能可贵却常常被评价为无用的弱体无效技能便显出了它的便利之处。作为少数不会被热倒的从者之一，阿周那被同样没被热倒的达芬奇见缝插针抓去做了苦力，并借此机会好好学习了一番现代机械的操作方法。

事态发生得十分紧急，立香立刻被Caster吉尔伽美什丢下了冥界寻找问题源头，不见踪影，尚且勉强保持着神志清醒的人为了保证迦勒底不会真的在半天之后崩溃，各个忙得脚不沾地。于是，也就没人费神去提醒阿周那他那本就在诅咒方面弱于常人的恋人也一样倒下了。

等到阿周那终于有空喘口气，御主已经坐着一只羊、带着一名看起来有点眼熟的少女从冥界回来了。褐色皮肤的少女戴着胡子发出意义不明的“嚯嚯嚯”笑声，从自己袋子里掏了一副退烧贴出来，塞到阿周那的手里。

“我想你那位正倒在食堂里发烧的哥哥应该正需要这个。”她学着耄耋老人的语气，装腔作势地说。

这话说得实在是太拐弯抹角了。阿周那愣了好几秒钟，才反应过来她在说什么。天授的英雄的脸上，惊慌和焦躁一闪而过，只是一瞬间，弓兵便就从两位女孩眼前消失了。

“哎呀，没想到他还是很在意他那位兄长的嘛。”绵羊阿提拉天真无邪地说，

“……”知道他俩实质上是什么关系的藤丸立香以微妙的脸色保持沉默。

果不其然，阿周那在食堂找到了迦尔纳。万幸，后者并没有如他所害怕的那样因为发烧而直接睡在地上，他坐在椅子上，整个上半身几乎全趴在了桌上，头和肩都被他身后的粉色绒毛呼啦啦地淹没，看起来像是个粉色的毛团子，正好端端地摆在桌上。

“……居然在这种地方……”

阿周那感到烦恼。迦尔纳的黄金之铠可以保证他刀枪不入，却不能保他疾病不侵。事实上，与有着弱体无效特性的阿周那恰好相反，对病魔、诅咒这类无形的东西，迦尔纳甚至可以说比一般从者抵抗力还要弱。

他早该想到的，就算其他从者已经开始逐渐恢复，这家伙也不会这么快恢复过来。阿周那走上前去，伸出手探入毛绒绒之中，摇了摇迦尔纳的肩膀：“喂，迦尔纳。”

被摇了两下，枪兵反应迟缓地从粉色毛团中抬起小半张脸，眼神涣散而迷离地注视着他，像是认不出他是谁。

这傻孩子是烧糊涂了吧。

阿周那伸出手在他额头上轻轻探了一下。迦尔纳本就生得体温比常人高，如今更是烫得就像块碳。他沉下脸：“别在这种地方睡，至少回房间去。”

一般说来从者是不会因为睡在不合理的地方而着凉生病的，不过一般说来从者也不会被冥界女神感染古代热病。总之，现在先按照常识处理。

动手之前，阿周那还十分贴心地四处张望了两下，无论是肉眼范围还是千里眼范围里都十分贴心地空无一人。他伸手抱住迦尔纳的腰，将迦尔纳从椅子上抱了起来。眼下凡事都讲究个效率，比起说服病人自己站起来，这样是最快的。迦尔纳的身体精瘦、肌肉结实，但并不重，筋力出众的阿周那单手就能把他抱起来。出于单纯搬运的目的，把迦尔纳扛在肩上，或者夹在腋下是最快的，但是阿周那忘记了，迦尔纳只是发烧，还没有完全失去意识。

在阿周那将他抱起来的一瞬间，迦尔纳十分自然地转了个身，而后手脚并用地爬到了阿周那身上，双腿圈住他的腰，双臂揽住他的肩，像只八爪鱼一样圈在了阿周那身上。

“……！迦尔纳，你这家伙，干什么！”

被吓了一跳的天授英雄连忙托住他的臀部才避免了失去平衡，感觉自己像突然抱了个炉子。无知无觉的迦尔纳将潮湿的额头贴在阿周那的肩窝里，只要稍稍一偏头，就能看见形状姣好的泛白双唇，感受到微颤的睫毛贴在肌肤上，滚烫的吐息洒在锁骨边。

“阿周那的……味道……”他模糊不清地自言自语道。

被呼唤了名字的弓兵腾地一下便脸红了。原来这人压根还烧得分不清东南西北，只是像只小动物一样，循着阿周那的气味就动起来了。

想到这一点，试图把他撕下来的手也突然下不去了，只得改而拍了拍迦尔纳的背。阿周那保持着这个难受的姿势，开始往房间走去。

经历过一次遣返，又经历过一次混乱的迦勒底，此时冷清得惊人。这一路算不得长，也绝对算不上短，阿周那竟然一个人都没遇到。他闪身钻进房间门里，像如释重负般靠在门上长舒一口气。迦尔纳还是那样，整个人全靠他出色的腰腹力量和阿周那的臂力支撑着，不知为何呼吸得非常平稳，好像睡着了一样。阿周那忍不住放缓了语调，轻声对他说：“我们到了，迦尔纳。”

迦尔纳给他的回答是一声慵懒而模糊的“嗯……”。一个简单的音节被他在喉咙里如此这般迂回婉转地拖长，宛如一只撒娇的猫发出的咕噜声。迦尔纳这个家伙擅长在刻意诱惑人时惹人生气，然而又总能毫无自觉地诱惑人。阿周那无话可说，迦尔纳窄窄的臀正贴在他的胯上，无论对哪个男人而言都是不妙的信号，他得赶紧把人放下来。

把太阳神之子放在床上倒没有多难，一接触到熟悉的床铺，迦尔纳便十分自然地缩进了被单里，蜷成一团，呼呼地睡着了。阿周那十分任劳任怨地替他一一摘掉粉色毛团和金色甲胄，指尖轻轻拨开汗湿的银白色短发。这个人原本就生得好看，如今热病上来，平日里白皙的皮肤沁着薄汗，染上了一层浅浅的粉，衬得眼角那一抹红都透着股媚意，漂亮得紧。这样的皮囊里长着钢一样铁一般属于武者的骨和血，只是如今趁着病痛统统卸下了，才露出它们的主人堪称夺目的姿容来。

这是他的兄长，是他的宿敌，是他的同伴，是他同床共枕的恋人……是他二十个小时之后便要告别的重要之人。他们的关系明明历经坎坷，却又是如此脆弱的东西，正如他们本身一样，不过是人理的南柯一梦。

阿周那忍不住叹息一声，在他潮湿的鬓角上落下轻轻一吻，而后起身，走进浴室里。他觉得自己有必要冲个冷水澡。

迦尔纳醒过来时，发现自己躺在床上，裹在被子里，一身是汗，完全不记得自己是怎么到这个地方来的。他坐起身来，环视四周，才发现这是他已然十分熟悉的阿周那的房间。

因为发烧和睡眠，记忆已经开始变模糊了。他最后记得的一件事就是烧得晕晕乎乎时随便找了个椅子便坐下了。既然如今突然回到了阿周那的私人房间，那么想必他就是被阿周那带回来的了。迦尔纳迷茫地挠了挠后脑勺，那么那位徒手把他带回房的大英雄此时到哪里去了呢？

“你醒了。”

说曹操曹操到，阿周那的声音从他背后的方位传了过来。迦尔纳转过身去，看见阿周那，却愣住了。后者脱下了白色的外套，头发湿漉漉的，肩上搭着块毛巾，明显是刚洗过一次澡，而他手里还端着一个小小的脸盆，同样搭着一小块毛巾。

“……？？”迦尔纳不明所以地看着他，决定不管怎么样先问好再说，“早上好，阿周那，你现在养成了早上洗澡的习惯了吗？”

“现在是晚上，你个呆瓜。”阿周那回答。

“嗯？原来如此，我还以为我睡了很久，原来还是晚上。”迦尔纳点点头，“话说回来，你手里端着的这个……这种时间要开始做清洁吗？真不愧是阿周那啊。”

“你从哪里得出的这个结论……算了当我没问。”阿周那垂下肩膀，“好了，坐起来，你需要清洁身体。”

“等等，清洁身体的话我自己去洗个澡就——”

“不行。”阿周那断然拒绝，“你这家伙叫人没法放心，如果在浴缸里睡着了就麻烦了。”

“在你眼里我是那么不可靠的男人吗。”

“因为热病而在食堂桌子上睡着的人有资格问这种问题吗？”

迦尔纳竟然还认真思考了一番。最后，他朝着阿周那歪歪头，面无表情地回答：“如果你是这么要求的话，我就答应好了。”

说着，他就要站起身来。然而阿周那按住他的肩膀，示意他留在床上。迦尔纳睁大双眼，看着阿周那在他面前单膝跪地，捧起他的一只脚来。

“……！等等，等一下，阿周那！”

他试图挣扎，然而阿周那牢牢地攥住了他纤细的左脚脚踝，弓兵的力气是出了名的大，这一手顿时让迦尔纳无处可逃。天授的英雄自下而上牢牢地盯住迦尔纳，黑白分明的眼睛里带着一种近乎危险的平静，盯得迦尔纳莫名其妙后颈上寒毛直竖。今天的阿周那有点奇怪，假如只是想要做爱的话，现在他们早就滚在一起了，还有别的什么——

“不用吗？”

“什么？”

“贫者的见识，不对我使用吗？”阿周那平静地问，“使用的话，立刻就能知道我在想什么吧？”

“你不是很讨厌那个吗。”

阿周那轻笑一声：“这种时候你怎么就突然那么听话了——哥哥？”

被他牢牢握在手心里的脚踝猛地一震，迦尔纳抬起一只手挡住半边脸，耳朵肉眼可见地变红了。原来这个人也是会感到羞耻的啊，阿周那恶质地想。

一事归一事，阿周那低下头，开始以难以想象的轻柔力度擦拭迦尔纳的脚。迦尔纳从腿部到脚尖都僵硬无比，绷得死紧，如果可以看到赤裸的肌肤的话，说不定会看到他连脚尖都红了起来。

“你……你没有必要……”迦尔纳艰难地出声说道，“我并没有……”

“你就闭嘴乖乖享受吧。”阿周那回怼道，“而且你并不是没资格消受吧，不是吗，我的哥哥？”

他抬起头，这一次，迦尔纳整张脸都是红的了，青绿色的眼睛眨巴眨巴，似乎不知道该把眼睛往哪里放。阿周那有些吃惊，叫哥哥这招竟然意外地有效？

最后，迦尔纳开口：“我们只是血缘上有联系而已。我从没有站在你的身边过，并不是你的兄长。”

“不是哥哥？那么，就是我的恋人吧。”阿周那回答，“难道我阿周那，就不可以偶尔对我的恋人温柔一次吗？”

迦尔纳低下头，脸上的红晕怎么也褪不去：“恋人……是吗，是这样吗。你是这样看待我们的关系的吗。”

这话是什么意思？阿周那疑惑地歪过头：“你别告诉我，你至今还没有和我经营一段关系的自觉——”

“阿周那。”迦尔纳突然打断他，伸出双手捧住阿周那的脸颊，他脸上依然依旧一片绯红，然而脸色恢复了一如既往，也就是说，面无表情甚至有些凶恶。他一字一句、极为认真地请求道，“我想吻你，可以吗？”

亲吻很快擦枪走火，等他们反应过来，阿周那已经把迦尔纳按倒了在床榻上。或许是因为热病，或许是因为情动，迦尔纳呼吸有些急促，他粗暴地抓着阿周那贴身里衣的衣领，像只小动物一样往阿周那脸上蹭。

刚刚的冷水澡算是彻底白费了——当然，这怎么想都是迦尔纳的错。阿周那在心底理所当然地为自己开脱道。他的嘴唇一路向下，如虔诚的信徒膜拜神像般亲吻着迦尔纳胸口的红宝石，迦尔纳的双臂揽着他的肩，嘴里逸出难耐的喘息。

“阿周那。”他轻声呼唤着自己半身的兄弟，声音里带着一股脆弱的温柔，仿佛是想安慰他，“这并不是没有意义的。”

阿周那猛地停下动作。

“在这迦勒底里发生过的一切，我们一起度过的时光……无论是什么结局，都不会是没有意义的。”他的指尖抚过阿周那柔软的黑发，仿佛在给予一个永恒的承诺，“也许我们没有未来，但是此时此刻，我就在这里。”

他捧起阿周那的脸，温热的吐息洒在英俊的青年眉间：“所以，抱我吧，我的弟弟——让我感受你的存在。”

阿周那闭起双眼，几不可见的微笑中吐露出一丝叹息：“……这可是你自找的。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 周：“所以你之前都不觉得我们是恋人关系，我在你眼里到底是什么？”  
> 迦：“嗯？不是……我以为你只是太寂寞了，需要一个床伴？”  
> 周：“哈？所以你以为我们只是炮友之类的关系吗？？我阿周那像是那种随便和人打炮上床的轻浮男人吗？？”  
> 迦：“不，可是你也是刚刚才说出来啊……”  
> 周：“迦尔纳————————！”


End file.
